A Celestial Christmas!
by Frosty Ninja
Summary: A certain celestial mage has got a gift for a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Will she find the courage to give him the gift or will things go horribly wrong? One-shot. NatsuxYukino


Disclaimer: I do not own **_Fairy Tail or any of its characters!_**

 ** _A/N:_** _Hello everyone! So, seeing as how my other two stories are kind of serious and really have no place for the holidays at the moment, I decided to put together this little one-shot after catching up on some Fairy Tail. So without further ado… here is:_

A Celestial Christmas!

The cold air snapped at Natsu's exposed torso as he reached up to place the lights on the guild entrance. Normally the fire dragon slayer was pretty warm, but not today for some weird reason. He really regretted wearing his signature vest this time. "Gah! It's too cold for this!" he complained.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed as he carried Natsu over to the next place he had to install the Christmas lights.

"Would you just stop your whining already flame-breath!? You're such a cry-baby!" Gray called from his position across the way.

"What was that you—"

"ENOUGH!" Erza commanded in frustration. She knew that they were polar opposites, but did they have to bicker on such a wonderful holiday? "We need to get those decorations up before the big Christmas party that Master planned for Magnolia! Hurry it up!" Just then a column of flame pierced the frozen air.

"AAAHHH! Gray! I bet I can put up more decorations than you!" Natsu said whilst pumping his arms. Erza smiled to herself, knowing that the pink-haired mage had finally gotten his fire back. She went back inside knowing that Fire and Ice wouldn't fail her.

"You're on." Gray responded with a mischievous smile.

"Come on Happy! We aren't about to lose to the stripper!"

"THAT'S IT! ICE-MAKE: PRISON!" Gray said after losing his patience. He was planning on throwing a simple snowball at his bone-head of a best friend, but at least this way he could take an early lead in their little competition. "That should hold the idiot for at least a—"

"FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!"

"Or not." Gray mumbled as he raced forward to grab the next set of lights. Not far behind him was a very 'fired' up Natsu.

 _Meanwhile…_

"And done!" said the latest member of Fairy Hills as she placed the last of her decorations right where she wanted it. It wasn't the biggest and most glamorous of apartments, but it was hers and she loved it nonetheless. After the Eclipse Gate incident, Yukino felt like she would no longer have a place in the world. Then to her surprise, her former guild was willing to take her back with open arms. She probably would have accepted the offer, if Natsu hadn't made a big scene about her joining Fairy Tail. At that point for her it was a no-brainer. The embarrassing memory of having to strip in front of everyone at Sabretooth was still fresh in her mind and no one even bothered to defend her. After she'd tried giving her keys to Lucy, she never imagined that her 'enemies' would be so friendly to her. She definitely did not count on Natsu breaking into her former guild and beating several of the members to a pulp in her honor. _"_ _Natsu."_ Just thinking about him caused the silver-haired celestial mage to blush. Her eyes drifted over to the little gift box that was sitting on a desk. The box had an intricate black and orange design that Yukino topped off with a pink bow that almost looked like the hair on Natsu's head. She giggled to herself and moved over towards the present she'd gotten for the dragonslayer. _"_ _With today's Christmas party in the guild, I'll be sure to give it to him. I hope he likes it."_ The celestial mage's thoughts began to drift onto more unpleasant ones, as the fear of Natsu disliking her gift began to stir up inside of her. Lost in thought she failed to notice someone slip into her room and nearly jumped out of her shoes when she heard a voice come seemingly out of nowhere.

"Whatcha got there!?" Came the sweet and gentle voice of Mirajane Strauss. Caught completely off guard, Yukino dropped the little box on the floor where it popped open, sending her present skidding across the wood floor. It would have kept going, if Mira hadn't stopped it with her foot. "Huh, what's this?" Fairy Tail's pin-up beauty scooped the small gift up off the floor and marveled at its design.

"It's ah—for—ummm— I thought that—maybe you know…" The silver-haired celestial wizard found it difficult to speak in her current state of embarrassment. Seeing that Yukino's face was starting to rival the color of a tomato, Mira giggled to herself knowing exactly who this gift was for.

"He's going to love it Yukino." She said with her signature smile, causing Yukino to look up in both confusion and happiness. Confusion because she hadn't told Mira who the gift was even for and happiness because she received confirmation that her gift was a good one. "Where did you get this? The craftsmanship is amazing." Mira asked as she turned the gift over in her hand.

"I didn't get it from anywhere. I—I made it." Yukino said a little more firmly, having finally gained control on her previous state of discomfiture. Upon hearing those words, Mira's jaw dropped.

"You made this? Yukino this is beautiful! There is no doubt in my mind that Natsu is going to cherish this for the rest of his life." She said as she handed the present back to the celestial mage. At the mention of Natsu's name, Yukino blushed once again.

"Thank you. Hey, um Mirajane?" she called softly.

"Yes?"

"How did you know that this was for Natsu?" Yukino asked.

"I see the way you stare at him." Mira replied bluntly, causing Yukino to heat up in embarrassment.

"Wha—wha—what? I don't—" The transformation wizard laughed at the newfound guild member's behavior. She reminded her so much of Lisanna and while she already reunited with her sister, Mira saw no harm in taking in another one.

"I was only teasing you, silly. I saw the bow and just look at the design on that thing. It practically screams Natsu. There is no doubt in my mind that he's going to love it." Mirajane said.

"I really hope so." Yukino replied as she placed the gift back in its box and returned it to its spot on the desk.

"Don't worry. He will." Mira reassured her. After a few moments of silence between the two, the transformation mage spoke up once more. "So! Are you ready to get this party started?" she asked.

"No, I still need to get ready actually." Yukino answered. In all of her decorating, she had completely forgotten to get ready for the party.

"Well what are you waiting for!? Everyone should be on their way to the guild hall by now and I have plenty of food I have to prepare so I'll see you there!" Mirajane called back as she left Yukino's room, leaving the young mage to her thoughts. She cast one last glance over to the present sitting on the desk before getting up and heading into the shower.

 ** _Guild Hall Two Hours Later…_**

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild hall was dancing around in good spirits and to Master Makarov's surprise there had been not one single brawl. At least—not yet anyways. He kept a watchful eye over a certain dragonslayer, who was currently sitting next to Gildarts chatting away. Seeing as how Natsu wasn't causing any trouble, Makarov turned his attention elsewhere and stopped when his eyes fell on the lone Yukino. A quick perverse thought crossed the old man's mind but faded away just as quickly after seeing her state of discomfort. It hurt him whenever he saw any of his "children" sad, especially at a time where everyone should be happy. He was about to go over and see if he could help cheer up the latest edition to the Fairy Tail family, but when he saw Erza approach her, he decided to let her handle it. The old man took another swig out of his alcohol-filled mug before calling to Mirajane for another round. He took one last look over at Erza and Yukino and smiled knowing that everything was going to be just fine.

"Hey Yukino! Is this seat taken?" Erza asked. When Yukino shook her head no in response, Erza sat down with a plate of strawberry cake. She smiled in anticipation as she prepared her fork to indulge in the strawberry goodness. "So is everything okay? You know that you don't have to sit by yourself right?" Erza said just before chomping down on her first bite of the delectable cake.

"Yeah everything is great! And I know. I'm sorry if I seem like I don't want to be here. I can assure you that it isn't like that at all. There's just—something on my mind." Yukino replied.

"No need to apologize. If you don't mind my asking, what's bothering you?" Erza answered in between mouthfuls of her favorite treat. Just like with Mirajane, Yukino couldn't help the blush that came and found it very hard to speak. Not wanting to come off as rude, especially to someone as scary and powerful as Erza Scarlet, Yukino answered the question as best as she could.

"Well—you see—I—uh—have this friend who wants to give somebody a gift, but doesn't—um—know how to."

"I see. The art of gift giving." Erza said after downing the final piece of her strawberry cake. "Well, Yukino tell your friend to just go for it. Trust me, the longer they wait the greater the risk is of them being too late." The red-headed S-class mage hid her face from the celestial spirit user. The last thing she wanted was for Yukino to be affected by her feelings of sadness and regret.

"Erza? Are you okay?" Yukino asked worriedly. She felt bad after seeing the Queen of the Fairies sudden shift in emotion and couldn't help but feel like she somehow inadvertently caused her state of sadness. The last thing she wanted to do was have her emotions affect her fellow guild mates. She was about to get up and comfort her fellow wizard but stopped after seeing her quick recovery.

"Sorry about that! I was just reminiscing on some old memories is all. I didn't mean to get all emotional on you, but I'm fine now. So Yukino, who's the gift for?" Erza asked with a twinkle in her eye. For the second time that holiday, the silver-haired celestial wizard was left in a state of disbelief. Was she that easy to read?

"I—uh—don't know what you're talking about." She said in an effort to try and dodge the subject, but Erza wouldn't have it.

"Why of course you do. Come on! Is it for me? Master? Oo! I know it's for Lucy isn't it!" Erza guessed, albeit incorrectly. Knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to get out of this one, Yukino resigned herself to her fate and decided that she had no other choice but to tell the red-headed mage.

"No, it's for—" Yukino's sentence was interrupted by Master Makarov whom was standing atop the bar ready to make his announcement. The celestial mage couldn't have been more relieved.

"Alright my children! That special time has come for you to exchange any gifts that you may have brought for one another, but before you do that allow me to tell you something. For years I have watched over all of you and I have to say that it has been the greatest gift of all to experience the joy that comes from being your Guildmaster. Although sometimes you drive me crazy, you truly all make life worth living. I can think of no better gift than to simply be a part of this wonderful family and I do hope that we can continue this tradition for many years to come. To Fairy Tail!" Makarov cheered as he raised his hand in the iconic symbol that his guild was known for. Everyone in the guild hall repeated the action, with varying chants of Fairy Tail before setting off to disperse their gifts amongst each other.

 _"_ _Now's my chance!"_ Yukino thought as she built up the courage to approach Natsu. The silver-haired teen gently made her way through the crowd over to where Natsu was currently sitting. The dragon slayer was all by himself, something that Yukino was happy about. She didn't know how she'd handle all the attention if everyone was focused on Natsu and her gift. Just before she reached him however, Lucy swooped in and sat directly across from him.

"Here Natsu! I got you something!" The blonde celestial mage chimed as she handed him his gift.

"Aww gee, thanks Lucy!" He said in gratitude as he shook the box and tried to guess its contents.

"I bet it's a fish!" Happy said from behind his best friend.

"Go ahead and open it Natsu. I'm sure you are going to love it." She said confidently. Suddenly all eyes were on Natsu and Lucy as he tore open his gift to find a Fairy Tail necklace that doubled as his guild's emblem and a dragon. "You know since you talk about Fa—"

"THIS GIFT IS AWESOME!" Natsu leapt up and wrapped Lucy in a tight hug.

"I—knew you'd like it. Please don't kill me!" She barely managed to say as Natsu was hugging her so tightly.

"Don't look now Flame Brain, but you're under the mistletoe." Gray said coolly.

 _"_ _Oh my love. How I wish that we were under the mistletoe!"_ Juvia thought as she wrapped herself around the ice mage's arm.

"Do you always have to pop out of nowhere!" Gray yelled. Although he was acting like he was annoyed by Juvia, deep down he was happy for the company. She wasn't bad-looking after all. He even got her a gift, but he was saving it for later. The last thing he wanted was for her to blow it out of proportion in front of the entire guild. He just wished she wasn't so clingy sometimes.

"Mistletoe?" Natsu said in confusion.

"Yeah silly. It's this Christmas tradition where the two people beneath it have to kiss." Lucy informed the dragon slayer.

"Oh well—I—uh" Natsu started as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. At that moment he locked eyes with Yukino, who looked like she was in pain. Before he could question her however, she slipped back into the crowd and accidently dropped a small box. The entire guild started to chant;

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Natsu didn't know what to do. He wanted to go and see what was bothering Yukino, but in his current situation he didn't think he could just leave. "Come on Natsu, it is a tradition after all." Lucy said as she leaned forward.

 _"_ _Oh crap! Think Natsu! Quick!"_ he looked around desperately for an out. He found it in his best friend Happy as he snagged him out of the air and pressed the cat's lips to Lucy's. _"_ _Sorry buddy."_ Natsu silently apologized to his friend. When Lucy pulled back the entire guild awaited her reaction. Would she pummel Natsu to a pulp for what he did? Would she like it? Who knew! Before Happy could say anything, Natsu wrapped a hand around his mouth and flashed his signature grin.

"Umm wow Natsu—I uh—never thought your lips were so hairy." Lucy remarked, causing the entire guild to sweat drop.

"Yep! Totally! I—uh have to go now! Be back!" He said as he took off after Yukino. Everyone else went back to their usual business and enjoyed the ongoing camaraderie. Lucy just sat in the same spot in confusion pondering what just happened. Levy sat down next to her with a piece of cake and asked if she wanted some.

"Hey Levy?"

"Yeah, what's up Lu?" she answered.

"I kissed Natsu right?" she asked.

"Ummmmm"

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

 _"_ _He looked at me! That means he saw how I was feeling! What if he thinks I hate Fairy Tail or that I dislike him!? I'm such an idiot."_ The celestial mage thought from the top balcony of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Yukino?" came the voice of the pink-haired mage. She was so caught off guard by Natsu's sudden appearance that when she jumped back, she accidently slipped and fell off the balcony. "Yukino!" The dragonslayer surged forward and caught her in the nick of time. Natsu wasted no time in pulling her up and surprisingly felt comfortable with her in his arms. The celestial mage was feeling the exact opposite. Well she did like it, she liked it a lot actually, but she'd just made herself look like a fool. If things were different, she would have loved the position that she was in. "Well that was close wasn't it? Say, what are you doing up here all by yourself? Did someone in the guild make you uncomfortable? Was it Gray? I swear that stripper is always—"

"No-no-no it isn't anything like that Natsu!" she said quickly. After seeing what he did to her former guild, she didn't want anyone to get hurt over a misunderstanding.

"Oh." He said as he set her down gently. "Well then, what's wrong? Do you miss Sabretooth or something?" he asked in genuine concern. Natsu always hated to see his friends sad and he would stop at nothing to ensure their happiness.

"No, it isn't anything like that." She replied.

"I see then. Well if you don't want to talk about it then that's fine. But, if you change your mind you can always talk to me if something's bothering you. I know I'm not the brightest person around but I promise you that I'll do whatever I can to help!" Natsu said knowing that she didn't want to talk about. Still he wanted to assure her that she was always welcome at Fairy Tail. He started to leave, but stopped when he realized that he still hadn't given her the box she dropped. "Oh and Yukino! I don't know who this is for, but I saw you drop this and thought you might want it back." He said as he extended the small orange and black box to her.

 _"_ _He came all the way up here to check up on me and give me back my gift to him?"_ Yukino thought incredulously. _"_ _What am I doing? Here I have him all to myself and I'm wasting my opportunity."_ With new resolve, Yukino straightened up and spoke more confidently. "I can't take that back from you Natsu." She said.

"Why not?" he asked confusedly.

"Because it's for you." She answered.

"What's for me?" he asked, causing Yukino to sweat drop and laugh at the same time.

"That box, it's my gift to you." She told him as she gently pushed his hand back.

"You got me something?" When she nodded her head Natsu eagerly opened his present and was awestruck by the celestial mage's gift. Inside the box was a bronzed celestial gate key that had an intricate dragon design on it. "Yukino, it's—" he couldn't find the words so he just hugged her.

Although she was disappointed when he ended the embrace, she smiled seeing the look on his face. He looked like a kid that'd just got his favorite toy. The next bit of news would surely be the icing on the cake. "Summon him. It's name is Dracneel." Natsu pointed at the key in disbelief.

"You mean this—it actually works!?" Yukino nodded her head and smiled. Natsu raised the key forward like he'd seen Lucy do so many times and performed the chant that would summon his very own dragon. "Open, Gate of the Dragon: Dracneel!" There was a blinding flash of light and then appeared the small red dragon. Dracneel rivaled happy in size and flew around in glee once he was summoned. A small contract appeared in front of Natsu out of nowhere, jump scaring him. "Uh, Yukino what is this?"

"It's your contract with the spirit." She answered.

"Oh. Do I have to sign it right now or can it wait?" He asked.

"You can wait, but it is best to do it sooner than later." She informed him.

"I will do it, just not now. I want to do it when I have more time to talk to Dracneel." He told her as he put the key in his pocket as the tiny dragon continued to fly around.

"Why can't you talk to him now? I can leave if you want to—"

"No-no. It's just that I—uh—wanted to talk to you is all." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, well what did you want to talk about then?"

"It's just that I feel bad. You got me the most amazing gift that I've ever received and I didn't get you anything. I should've been more—"

"Stop." She interrupted. "That isn't true. You gave me the best gift of all. You made me feel like I belonged somewhere. All my life I always felt like I was a burden on people, always getting in the way of things. Then I met you, a complete and total stranger who went back to the guild that threw me out to defend my honor. Then you offered me a home filled with some of the wildest and most amazing people that I have ever met. I could not and would not ask you to get me anything in return. Just being here at Fairy Tail with you and the others is a gift in itself. So please, don't feel like you owe me anything or feel bad. You've given me more than enough."

"Wow. I—uh had no idea Yukino. I—thank you. Really. I'm going to cherish this the rest of my life."

"Thank you Natsu, for being there for me when no one else was." She said as she hugged him. Natsu returned the hug and offered his arm out to her to take. The celestial mage smiled seeing that one of the most reckless mages of Fairy Tail was also a secret gentleman.

"Anytime Yukino." He answered. "So—uh—what do you say we get back down to that party! Everyone is probably wondering where we are right now."

"Yeah, I feel you may be right about that. Let's go back." She told him as she rested her head on his shoulder. He felt so warm against her. It was the most comforting feeling in the world.

"Dracneel! Let's go!" Natsu called out to his new friend, but stopped when he saw that the small dragon was carrying something in its mouth. "Whatcha got there Dracneel?" He said as the little dragon hovered over him and Yukino. _"_ _Is that what I think it is?"_ He turned his attention to Yukino, who'd apparently recognized the object too and was blushing a tomato red.

"Natsu—we don't have to—" She was never able to finish her sentence as she felt Natsu's lips press up against hers. She returned the kiss whole-heartedly and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss wasn't too short and wasn't too long, but just right for the couple atop Fairy Tail guild. When the two parted, she wasn't surprised to see Natsu grinning his signature grin.

"Merry Christmas Yukino." He said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Merry Christmas… Natsu."

 ** _A/N:_** And there we have it! A holiday one-shot for you all! I hope you enjoyed and to all of you reading… HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Until next time! Frosty out!


End file.
